


The Longest Nights

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Ilsa, Hurt/Comfort, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Worried Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Ilsa‘s been hurt.That was all Brandt‘s message said - no additional information on how badly she’d been hurt, or to which hospital she’d been brought. Ethan growled. If only Brandt would answer his damn phone!





	The Longest Nights

_ Ilsa‘s been hurt.  _

That was all Brandt‘s message said - no additional information on how badly she’d been hurt, or to which hospital she’d been brought. Ethan growled again as he hurriedly packed his bag, just taking the necessities with him.

Ilsa and Brandt had been sent on a separate mission from the rest of the team, something that rarely happened, but was not unheard of. All Ethan knew was that they were in Prague, so that’s where he was headed with the next flight out of Zurich. 

Luther and Benji were hovering around him, anxious and worried about their teammate. They would catch up with Ethan and the rest of the team, as soon as they had finished up their own mission, the rest of which they luckily could handle without needing a third agent present. 

“Let us know as soon as you hear anything,” Luther said, his gravelly voice somehow managing to calm the storm Ethan was currently feeling, at least slightly. 

He nodded. “Of course I will. I just wish Brandt would answer his damn phone!”

“I’m sure he’ll contact you again as soon as he can,” Benji joined in, wringing his hands anxiously. 

Ethan just nodded again, grabbing his jacket off the nearby chair with a hurried tug. A small box slipped out of the pocket and clattered to the ground with a soft thud.

All three men froze as they took in the small red, velvety box. It was Luther who eventually kneeled down to pick it up, carefully, as if he was holding a precious treasure. Gently, he held it out to his oldest friend and met his eyes, sympathy shining out of his own.

With a shuddering breath, Ethan took the box, cradling it in his palm and opened the lid slowly. Checking that the ring inside was still sitting in its covering unscathed, he gave it a reverent caress, before closing the lid again. 

“She’s going to be fine,” Luther reassured him with a small smile. “And I’m sure she’ll love the ring once you show it to her.”

Ethan returned the smile, his own slightly more crooked, a little unsure. “You think so?”

“I know so. She’ll love it because  _ you  _ picked it out.”

Beside him, Benji nodded. 

“Thanks, guys. I better go, otherwise I’ll miss the plane.”

“Good luck,” his friends said and watched as he hurriedly grabbed his bag, the box safely deposited inside, and made his way out the door. 

“She’s going to be okay, right?” Benji asked as soon as the door had closed with a click. 

“Of course she will,” Luther said, and then added, “She has to.”

 

*

The flight passed in a haze for Ethan, and once he had stepped out of the airport in Prague, he wasn’t even sure how he had managed to find the right gate, to begin with. 

As soon as he had stepped off the plane, he‘d tried calling Brandt again, once more not receiving any answer. Ethan was just about to hail a cab and check every single hospital in the city when his phone rang in his hand. Answering it on the first ring, he felt relief and annoyance sweep through him in equal measure as Brandt‘s voice sounded in his ear. 

“Sorry I couldn’t check in earlier, apparently there are no cell phones allowed in this whole damn hospital wing.”

“Where do I go, Brandt?” Ethan asked, not wasting time with pleasantries. 

Finally getting the name of the hospital from his friend, he quickly hailed down a cab and was on his way a minute later. 

Phone still pressed against his ear, he demanded, “Now tell me what happened!”

“We chased our marks to a construction site, where they split up, so I followed one while Ilsa pursued the other. They must have fought, while I took down my guy. Next thing I know, I see both of them fall from the second story, down onto some open pipes. The second guy was dead on impact, Ilsa was luckier, but a pipe still managed to pierce her abdomen. She’s in surgery now. Has been since I first texted you.”

Ethan closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing even to stop the panic from spreading through his system. 

“Any news from the doctors yet?” He asked quietly. 

“None yet.” Overall, Brandt sounded collected, but Ethan could hear the turmoil brewing within his friend, just from a slight quiver in his voice anyone else likely would have missed. 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“See you then.”

They hung up and Ethan stared out the window blankly the rest of the way. 

Several minutes later, he had paid the driver - leaving a generous tip - and was out of the car almost before it had fully come to a halt. 

He jogged inside the building, dodging people left and right on his way to the trauma unit. 

He saw Brandt standing in the corridor as soon as he entered it. His friend was leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking ruffled and deep in thought. He looked up as Ethan neared, and Ethan clearly saw the guilt in his face before his mask had a chance to settle fully. 

He came to a halt before his friend and grasped his shoulder. Before he said anything else, he made sure Brandt was listening, and stated, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Ethan saw a disagreement wanting to break free from his chest, and he shushed him before it ever saw the light of day. “Ilsa is a damn good agent, with years of experience. Whatever happened wasn’t your fault, and she’d kick your ass if she ever saw you doubting her, or yourself.”

William Brandt swallowed and nodded, before pushing up off the wall. He clasped Ethan’s shoulder quickly in response, before turning and leading him further down the corridor, the two of them falling into step seamlessly. 

“The doc came out to see me a few minutes after we hung up. He left about half a minute before you got here. Apparently, she flatlined twice on the operating table, but they managed to bring her back both times. As of right now, she seems stable and they’re finishing up surgery. If everything goes well from here on out, she’ll be in the recovery room within the hour.” They came to a halt before some double doors, a sign above it stating that access was strictly for personnel only. Brandt stepped in front of Ethan, facing him. “She’s in there somewhere,” he vaguely pointed at the double doors. “I told her doctor that you’re her husband, Ethan Bennett. They think I’m her brother.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything, instead of turning to face the doors.

“There’s a waiting room further down the corridor,” Will said.

“Go ahead, rest,” Ethan murmured, but otherwise didn’t move. Brandt sighed and went to sit down, knowing it was no use to argue with him when he was like that - single-minded, focused, and worried about his partner. 

 

*

  
Ethan had slid down the wall and sat down at some point during the past two hours, staring at the double doors, willing them to open and for someone to step through them with good news. So far, that hadn’t happened.

Now, two hours and thirteen minutes after he had arrived, the doors finally did swing open and Ethan was on his feet at once. 

The doctor’s eyes settled on Ethan at once and he stepped in front of him, hand held out to shake his. 

“Mr. Bennett, I presume? I’m Doctor Michelson, your wife’s surgeon.”

“Yes. How is she?”

“It was touch and go for a while, I’ll be honest. She flatlined twice, but luckily there seems to be no lasting damage, of which we’ll only be one hundred percent sure once she wakes up. The fall she took broke several of her bones, we had to reset her right shoulder, but the pipe that pierced her miraculously didn’t do any lasting damage to her organs. Your wife was very lucky in that regard. She’ll have a long journey back to full health, but her peak physical health should help with that. As well as good care, of course.”

“I’ll see to it that she gets the best care possible. Thank you, Doctor.” Ethan shook his hand again in thanks. “Can I see her?”

“They’re getting her settled in a room in intensive care right now. Someone will come and let you know as soon as you can go and see her.”

Ethan nodded. “Thank you.”

“You and your wife take care, Mr. Bennett.” With that, the doctor left to see to his other patients. 

Heading down the corridor to the waiting room in search of Brandt, he peeked inside the room and found his friend passed out on one of the chairs, head propped back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, breathing deeply. There was only one other person in the room, who only glanced up for a second when Ethan entered, before returning his attention back to the magazine in his lap. 

As soon as Ethan took a seat beside his fellow agent, Will opened his eyes and turned his head to face him, as alert as if he had never been asleep at all.

“Any news?” He asked, voice slightly raspier from sleep, than usual. 

“I just spoke to the doctor. Basically, they can only be really sure she’s gonna be alright once she wakes up, but they’re hopeful. Apparently, she was very lucky. They’re settling her in a room now and will come to get me as soon as they’re done.”

“Good, that’s good.”

Both of them settled back against the hard chairs, waiting.

They didn’t have to wait long, however, because about fifteen minutes later, a nurse stepped inside the room.

“Mr. Bennett?” She asked and took a glance around the room. Ethan got up. 

“That’s me.”

The nurse gave him a friendly and reassuring smile. “You can head in and see your wife now if you wish.”

“I do, yes.” Ethan made to follow her but turned to address Will at the last second. “Can you let the others know what’s going on? I’m sure they’re anxious to receive news.”

“Of course I will. Now go, see her. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Ethan gave his friend a thankful smile and then hurried to catch up with the nurse.

Several minutes later, they stopped in front of a room with a small glass window set inside and Ethan could see her for the first time in six days. This was not how he had imagined their reunion to go, however. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the nurse quickly, who gave him an encouraging nod, before he pushed the door open. 

There were tubes everywhere and Ethan wasn’t completely sure if the machine was breathing for her, or if she did that on her own. She looked so pale and Ethan’s heart clenched painfully. Seeing this otherwise vibrant, strong, seemingly invincible force of nature so still and lifeless was hard to stomach. 

Stepping closer to her bed, he swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions from spilling out of him and onto the cold, unforgiving hospital floor. Carefully grasping her hand in his, he winced a little at how cold it was. Looking around quickly, he saw a chair standing in the corner closest to him. Grabbing it quickly, he settled it beside her bed and sat down. Holding her cold hand in both of his warm ones, he proceeded to gently rub some life back into her fingers. 

“You don’t belong here, Ilsa. Least of all like this. So still and pale,” he whispered, breathing against her cool skin. “You belong out there, in the sunlight, where even the sun doesn’t shine as brightly as you do. You’re supposed to kick ass and take names, allowing me to watch your back while you take on the world. But I couldn’t even do that. I wasn’t there to watch your back this time. I’m sorry I failed you, my love.”

It didn’t matter that he had told Brandt that this hadn’t been his fault, only a few hours ago. All that mattered was that one of his team had gotten hurt, and Ethan hadn’t been there to prevent it from happening. 

He kept talking to her, letting her know he was here whenever she was ready to wake up.

Three days later, she still had not woken up and he was getting desperate to see her eyes open and blink sleepily at him like she did when they had a rare Sunday off and got to sleep in. 

Benji and Luther had arrived a day ago and neither of the team had left the hospital much. Ethan had rarely budged from Ilsa’s bedside, only moving when nurses and doctors came to check her vitals, or when his friends forced him to eat something. 

It was nearing the end of the third day spent in her hospital room and Ethan was currently rubbing at his tired eyes and contemplating a quick shave when he picked up a change in the beeping coming from the heart monitor. He had gotten so used to the steady, regular beeping sound over the past few days that just one single irregularity had him leaning forward in his chair, tiredness forgotten, eyes fixed on the monitor on the other side of her bed. 

Her heart rate had sped up just a little and Ethan was holding his breath, eyes fixed on the monitor one second, then flicking back towards her face the next. 

Sighing in disappointment when nothing happened, even minutes later, he rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the three-day-old stubble on his palms.

Getting up to stretch his legs with a groan, he was just about to turn around and head into the tiny bathroom for a long-overdue shave, when a quiet moan sounded from the bed.

Reverting his attention back to Ilsa at once, he felt a smile spreading across his lips when he saw her eyes flutter.

“Ilsa,” he called her name quietly, trying to coax her out of the darkness and back into the light. “It’s alright, love, take your time. You’re safe. I’m here, it’s okay.”

She groaned softly and moved her head a little in the direction of his voice. 

“That’s it. You’re almost there, you can do it, Ilsa. Come on, open your beautiful eyes for me, sweetheart.”

Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later because he knew she could never resist a challenge. 

He could have wept with joy. 

“Hello there, gorgeous. Welcome back,” he greeted her with a soft smile, leaning over her to gently stroke her cheek.

“Ethan,” she murmured, her voice raspy from disuse as if to make sure her brain recognized him correctly. 

“That’s right, I’m right here, love. You had an accident and gave us all quite a scare.”

“How long…” she managed to ask before the dryness in her throat made her cough. 

Ethan grabbed the cup with water off the nightstand and held the straw to her lips. “Slowly,“ he warned her gently and her eyes locked with his as she took a couple of tiny sips. 

“You’ve been in the hospital for three days. You needed surgery. Do you remember what happened?”

Ilsa nodded. “Fought. Fell out a window.”

“That’s right. The fall killed the guy you were fighting, but you were luckier. A pipe still got you real good, though,” Ethan explained quietly and then watched as her hand reached to feel her abdomen. 

He gently grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “The doctors said there shouldn’t be any lasting damage.”

Ilsa nodded again and looked relieved. “Good.”

She then took a closer look at him, and he could feel her eyes pass over his face like a literal caress. 

After a while, she said drily. “You need a shave.”

Ethan laughed until he started sobbing, deep, heaving gasps escaping his throat from where he was half-bent over her bed, forehead pressed to her hip. 

Ilsa‘s fingers were stroking his hair and over his neck, reassuring him the only way she could. 

“It’s okay, I’m here,” she whispered, as his sobs were starting to ebb. 

For the first time in three days, Ethan Hunt was starting to breathe freely again. 

 

*

 

“I’m fine, Luther, stop hovering!” Ilsa laughed as he fluffed her pillow for the fourth time in half an hour. 

“I just want you to be comfortable so that you can get well soon,” he said and then winked at her and added, “and so that this guy over there can stop almost having a heart attack every time you so much as wince a little. Or sneeze. Or shift into a more comfortable position.”

“Hey!” Ethan protested half-heartedly and the team laughed, relieved to get to share some brevity after the past few days. 

They had moved Ilsa into a regular room two hours ago, and her family had not left her side since. 

She would have to do some physical therapy to get back to her full strength, but they all already couldn’t wait to have her back with them in the field, where she belonged. 

Ethan went to hand Ilsa some more of the water from her bedside, ignoring the knowing looks Benji and Luther had been sharing for the past hour. 

Ilsa rolled her eyes at his mothering, but took several slow sips, regardless, if only to make him feel better. 

Her eyes fluttered shut for a short moment, when he cupped her cheek gently with his free hand, before setting the cup aside again. 

“Okay, guys, we’ll get out of your hair now and head back to the hotel for the night. I can’t wait to get a good night’s rest!” Benni exclaimed, and proceeded to shoo the other two men outside the room. Luther didn’t protest at all, just threw an encouraging look over his shoulder at Ethan, while Brandt just looked confused at the sudden hectic.

“Thank you guys for staying!” Ilsa called after them as loudly as she could, before the doof fell shut with a soft click. 

Ethan just shook his head at his friend’s antics and felt the little red box still resting against his side, burning a hole through his jacket. 

Ilsa gave him a suspicious look as he started to clean up around the room aimlessly, a habit he only tended to fall back on when he was nervous - something that rarely happened.

She watched him putter around the room for a handful of minutes before she lost her patience and had to put a stop to it. 

“Ethan,” she said, and he froze where he stood, several magazines still clutched in his hands. 

“Yes?” He asked, carefully, as if he was about to step into a trap, one of which he was fully aware. 

“Come, sit with me. You’re making me dizzy.”

Ilsa waited until he had done as she had asked, before she took his hand in hers and ordered, “now tell me what’s got you so nervous all of a sudden.”

He took a deep, steadying breath before he met her eyes with his. Squeezing her hand, his face cleared as a smile lit it up. 

Ilsa was sure she was getting whiplash from his sudden mood swings. 

“There’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now and to be completely honest, I’ve just been too chicken to do it. Until now, because these past few days, almost losing you like that, made me realize that my cowardice and nervousness were no good reasons to keep putting this off any longer.”

“Now you’re making me nervous, Ethan,” she interrupted, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

“There’s no need! At least I hope there isn’t,” he hurried to reassure her, giving her a crooked smile, one she returned. 

“What I’ve been trying to say is..hold on-“ he let go of her hand for a moment to fish around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a small, red box. 

Ilsa’s breath caught in her chest, and she only continued breathing once Ethan’s thumb gently stroked across her knuckles. 

Popping open the lid with one hand, his eyes never once leaving her face, he turned the box so that she could see the ring nestled inside. 

Her eyes widened and began to glitter suspiciously. 

“I’ll make it short if you’ll allow me,” he murmured, and she nodded hurriedly, sneakily brushing a tear out of the corner of her eye. 

“Ilsa Faust, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She laughed shakily and tore her eyes away from the ring to meet his eyes. “You know, I was beginning to think I was going to have to do this myself.” 

Stumped, Ethan asked, “What. Propose to you?”

Ilsa snorted while grinning at him. “No, propose to _you_ , you dummy!”

“Oh.” It took a moment for her words to sink in and his eyes widened. “Ooh! So, that’s a yes, then?”

The tears finally escaped her eyes as Ilsa laughed again. “ _ Yes!” _

He barely managed to get the ring onto her finger, before Ilsa tugged him towards her, capturing his lips in a kiss that left him breathless once more. 

 

-fin

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I felt like writing some Angst and Pain and this is what happened. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought of it. :)


End file.
